The contractor will conduct collaborative research in cystic hydatidosis (Echinococcus granulosus infection) of the Middle East. The collaborative aspects involve sharing of data and communal protocols with other hydatidosis researchers funded by NIAID. The individual objective is to define, in a hydatidosis-endemic area of Tunisia, effective and cost effective control options, following investigations of the spatial dynamics of the disease transmission.